The True White Queen
by Dralion97
Summary: When two cats come to the junkyard as kittens, they are welcomed into the jellicle tribe. But things start to happen once these two join the ranks of the jellicles. Circumstances seem to go from bad to worse and bo one knows where true loyalties lie and many cats are torn with decisions. Can the tribe turn things around, or will these two cats cause the fall of the entire tribe?
1. Prologue

_**Heya guys! Guess who has yet another story for ya?! This one, unlike my "Tales of the Animal Ninja" one is quite different. For starters, it doesn't include any OCs. And this one is a remake of one of my old stories that I found to be very badly written when I went back to read it after I had cancelled the story. I am hoping that I will be able to complete this one instead of cancelling it.**_

_**With all that being said, I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Cats. They are copyright Andrew Lloyd Webber.**_

A small white kitten ran terrified through the dark streets. She could hear the sound of cats on her tail. She gave a small glance behind her as she darted through a bush. Her white tail flicked anxiously.

_They never give up do they?_ She thought as she stood on the other side of the bush, panting. _I'm too exhausted to go on._

She slowly began to walk through a park, just blindly walking to keep some distance between her and her pursuers. Her head hung as she slowly walked along. Ever since her mother had disappeared, she'd been on the run.

Her mother…the one cat that had managed to protect her from the cruellest cat she'd ever known, even in her small life. And the poor kittens that were his sons. He had one that was almost one year now, the other just slightly younger than her. Their mother disappeared with her mother.

"Come on! She's a small kitten. She can't run forever. We'll get her soon enough." Came one of the voices of her followers.

"Why is boss so persistent to get her?" Another questioned, as they got closer.

The white kitten let out a mew of terror and sprinted again. She kept her head down as she plunged through bushes. She tried to keep her distance from the cats as she lifted her head for a minute. Someway away, in the distance, was the outline of a junkyard.

_I might be safe there! _She thought, sprinting towards it.

There was only one problem. The poor kitten was so exhausted from her continuous running that she had no energy left to go any further. She noticed the outline of something as she came closer to the junkyard. Shaking her head, she collapsed on the ground as the sound of her pursuers came closer.

_Is this it then? Am I going to be taken back to that place? After running away so far?_ She thought as her eyes closed, before she shook her head.

She noticed that the shapes were running to her. Now she could see them. They were more cats, like her pursuers. Except, they had a different look to them.

"Asparagus! Go get some of the other toms. I can hear _his_ hench cats. I have a feeling they're after this kitten. I'll protect it until you get the other toms!" One of them ordered the other.

It laid a paw on her shoulder. She looked up weakly to see a tom. His coat was silver and it was striped with black. His look showed her that he wasn't one who would harm her.

"Hold on little one. You'll be safe soon." The tom whispered to her as the sound of the following cats came closer.

The small white kitten nodded her head before she began to pass out.

"You're with the Jellicle tribe now." The tom whispered to her before she could only see black.

_**Muhahaha, the prologue strikes again. Seriously though, I have a few chapters that I'll put up to begin with. But you won't get a preview until the last chapter uploaded for the day.**_


	2. A Normal Day?

_**And now the true story begins. Some endings or "cliffhangers" may not make sense as I haven't typed the story in chapters so I have to cut them down to make them the right length. I have got subtle hints as to where to cut them off though so...please enjoy!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Cats. They are copyright Andrew Lloyd Webber.**_

"Wake up Vicky!" Jemima called to her older sister as the young white queen-kit turned over.

"5 more minutes Jem…" She mumbled back to the small red queen-kit.

"But Vi-ic"

"Oh fine. I'm up." Victoria gave her sister a small playful hiss as she sat up.

The white queen-kit gave a stretch and her tail swished as she stood.

"Ok Jem lets go." She said, giving her sister a tap on the arm.

The two young queens weren't actually sisters. Jemima was the daughter of Demeter and Munkustrap. Victoria was adopted into the family. Munkustrap was the tom that saved Victoria when she was first chased to the Junkyard by Macavity's hench cats. The white queen-kit could still remember the day, and she was still haunted by it.

"Hey Vic, our first ball is coming up soon!" Jem mentioned as the two young queens headed out of the den.

"Hey Jemima, Victoria! Good to see you guys finally up!" Called out a voice and the two cats turned to see a black and white tom walking up to them.

"_Some _of us had a bit of a sleep in this morning 'Lonz." Jem replied.

Vic gave her sister a small scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean Jemmy?" She asked, her tail whipping back and forth playfully.

Alonzo gave a small laugh as he grinned at the two queens.

"Still kittens at heart are we girls?" He asked as he gave them a rub on the head.

Vic moved her head as Jemima let out an inaudible purr.

"Don't joke with me 'Lonzo. I'm allowed to the Jellicle ball next year!" Vic replied, standing in front of an old mirror as she fixed up her head fur.

"Sorry 'Tory I forgot" He replied, grinning as he used the nickname she hated.

"ALONZO!" Victoria screamed as she chased after the black and white tom.

Munkustrap laughed as the third-in-command hid behind the Jellicle protector.

"Who's after you this time 'Lonz?" Munk asked as he moved so he could see the black and white tom.

"Your white daughter!" Alonzo replied and hid behind Munk again.

"Alonzo! You're dead!" Vic yelled as she stormed up to the said tom and her father.

"Ahh yes, Vicky. What'd you do to her this time 'Lonz? Normally it's pretty hard to annoy Vic." Munk asked as he ruffled his daughter's head fur.

"I…uhh…called her 'T-tory" Alonzo replied, hiding behind Munk.

"Oh Alonzo." Munkustrap sighed, shaking his head.

"What's happened this time Munkus?" Came the voice of a teenage tom.

The three turned to see The Rum Tum Tugger walking up to them.

"'Lonz here annoyed Vicky again." Munk replied, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"I'll take Vic to the other queen and tom-kits if you want." Tugger offered, a smirk on his face.

"Fine, just don't do anything weird or wrong, ok?!" Munk warned his brother before turning and pushing Alonzo away.

Tugger made a face like he was hurt as Munk walked away.

"As if I'd do such a thing!" Tugger replied to his brother before the Jellicle protector was too far away to hear him.

Munk just shook his head and continued to push Alonzo away from Vicky.

Tugger watched Alonzo before shaking his own head and tickled Victoria under the chin. She gave a small hiss of disgust and backed away from the flirty teen.

Tugger shrugged and lead her towards the queen-kits. As soon as the queen-kits saw the flirty tom, they squealed and ran up to him.

"Tugger!" Etcetera yelled and hugged his leg.

Victoria just rolled her eyes and turned away from the queen-kits to watch Alonzo. Despite the way she had acted, Vicky really liked the young teenage tom. She felt that she could relate to him in a way.

Alonzo's father was Macavity, or 'the Napoleon of Crime' as cats called him, the worst cat in history. Alonzo had escaped his father's clutches shortly after Victoria had. The problem was that 'Lonz had to leave his brother with his father. The poor kitten was probably around Victoria's age now. He didn't have Alonzo with him and his mother was missing.

"Hey Vic" Came a voice besides the white queen-kit.

Vicky turned and gave a small grin at the tom-kit beside her. His fur was dark, making it hard for the white queen-kit to make out the patterning.

"Oh hey Plato. Why aren't you hanging out with the other tom-kits?" She replied, glancing behind them at the tom-kits that were play fighting.

"I thought you looked lonely. Plus being the oldest tom-kit isn't the best. My first ball is this year." He explained, giving her a grin.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you're almost a pure tom!" She replied.

Plato gave a small hiss of shock and gave her a push.

"How could you forget?" He cried, pretending to sound hurt.

"My own first ball _is_ next year" She replied indignantly.

Plato shook his head and stood up.

"See ya later Vicky. Don't get into too much trouble ok?"

Vic nodded as he turned and ran over to the other tom-kits, easily pinning down Pouncival.

Vicky laughed slightly and got up herself. She headed over to the edge of the junkyard and sat by herself. She didn't realise that she was close to the entrance to the no-man's land. At least, she didn't until she heard the sound of pounding paws.

Vicky looked around but, more than likely, Munk and 'Lonz were with Old D. And the entrance wasn't usually heavily guarded during the day.

With a small hiss of curiosity, Vicky bounded towards the sound. What she saw when she came to the entrance made her skid to a stop.

A small Tuxedo tom-kit was about ready to collapse. He was bleeding and his fur was ruffled. Quite a bit behind him, were Macavity's hench cats.

Victoria forgot about Macavity possibly still wanting her, and ran out towards the tux tom-kit.

When the tom-kit saw her, he let out a weak hiss of fear and poised for a fight.

"Calm down…I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you!" Vicky said softly as she came up close to the tux tom-kit.

Now that she was close to him, the tom-kit could see that she was a queen-kit, not that much older than he.

Vicky put her arm around the tom-kit's shoulder and allowed him to use her as support.

"What's your name?" She asked as she began to support him as they headed towards the junkyard.

"My m-master called me Mistoffelees." He replied weakly as he leaned against her.

"Mistoffelees…" Vicky repeated unconsciously.

Vicky then shook her head as she heard the sound of paw steps, much closer. When she looked back, she could clearly see the patterning in each of the hench cats' fur.

_Damn! I can't get him out of here in time! It'll take too much of my energy to support him while moving that quickly!_ Vicky thought as she glanced around. _Unless…_

** _Next chapter shall be on it's way VERY shortly._**


	3. Welcome to the Tribe!

**_Another chapter that is so DAMN annoying to split up. I seriously need to rethink how I type up my stories in the future. Seriously. Anyway, enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. All rights go to Andrew Lloyd Webber._**

Munkustrap was walking away from Old D's den with Alonzo when they heard the heavy sound of paw steps, and the screech of a queen-kit.

Munk's ears pricked up straight away as he heard the screech.

"Victoria!"

As soon as Munk recognised the screech, he was off in a flash towards the no-man's land. He streaked past Jellicles that were paused in confusion after hearing the screech.

Munk was aware of a Jellicle racing beside him but he didn't stop to check who it was. All he cared about was getting there before Macavity got Victoria back.

"Munk slow down! You can't be sure it's Victoria. It could be any cat!" The Jellicle beside him tried to reason.

Munk just shook his head and sped up. He soon got to the entrance and sped through it. Only then did he pause.

It was Victoria all right. She was supporting a tom-kit and she was trying to get him back to the junkyard before Macavity's hench cats got to them.

With a screech of his own, Munkustrap raced over to his adopted daughter. When he finally got over to her, he skidded to a stop and kneeled down in front of her.

"Victoria! What are you doing?! It's not safe out here!" He yelled at her in his panic.

Vicky's ears went back and her tail swished unhappily.

"I know dad. But Mistoffelees needed my help. I couldn't abandon a cat in need. You didn't when I needed help." She replied, her arm still around Mistoffelees as she supported him.

"MISTOFFELEES!" A Jellicle screamed from a small distance away from them.

"Alonzo…?" The small black tom-kit muttered.

Victoria looked at him as she pushed past her adopted father. Once Munk was out of the way, Vic could see 'Lonz. The poor Jellicle was staring at his beaten up brother.

Vic continued to coax Mistoffelees to keep on walking as the hench cats caught up to them.

"Munkustrap! Give us back the Tux tom-kit and we'll leave quietly, without your little white princess." One of them hissed.

Munk shook his head and hissed right back at him.

"You'll have to go through the Jellicles to get him."

Alonzo ran up to Vic and Misto then. He swept his younger brother into his arms and ran back towards the Junkyard, Victoria streaming by his side.

As soon as Alonzo got to the junkyard, he put his brother down besides Victoria, raised the alarm, and then ran back out to help Munkustrap.

Vic watched him go before she put her arm around Mistoffelees and supported him as they headed towards Jellylorum's den.

* * *

"Jelly! Jelly are you here?" Victoria called as they entered Jellylorum's den.

"Vic? Victoria what can I do for you?" Jelly asked as she came from the back of her den.

"Mistoffelees is injured and needs help. He was chased here by _his_ hench cats." Vic explained as she coaxed Mistoffelees to sit down.

"Mistoffelees? As in Alonzo's brother?" Jelly questioned as she examined Misto's wounds.

"Yeah. 'Lonz carried him from out in the no-man's land where I found him." She explained, much too late remembering that she was forbidden to leave the Junkyard without a Jellicle with her.

"You were in the no-man's land? Victoria, what Munkustrap would have done if he had found you stolen is beyond me. You know that he cares about you, more than what he cares about for any other Jellicle, apart from Dem and his daughter. Why'd you be so reckless?"

"I heard the pounding of paws. I know that I should have gone to dad first, but I was curious and I'm glad that I did go there first. Mistoffelees wouldn't have made it if I'd gone to get dad first!" Vic explained, her tail flicking as she sat down.

"I see your point Vic, I really do. But you were reckless." Jelly sighed as she began to patch up the small black kitten beside Victoria.

Mistoffelees shrunk back towards Victoria slightly, unsure about the gentle queen.

"It's alright Mistoffelees. She's just trying to help you." Vic told him softly, her eyes showing him that he could trust Jelly.

"Victoria!"

Victoria turned her gaze to the entrance of the den, where Munkastrap stood. His arm was bleeding and he had a few scratches, but you could see in his eyes that he only cared that Victoria was okay.

"Daddy! You're hurt!" Victoria cried, moving away from Mistoffelees to run over to her father.

Munk bent down and pulled Victoria into a hug, holding her tightly with his uninjured arm.

"I'm fine Vicky. What matters is that you're okay." Munk answered, pulling back and ruffling her head fur.

"I-I'm sorry for being reckless daddy. I-I was…curious…" Vicky said, glancing down.

"It's alright Vicky. It's expected that you would be curious. You are still a kit after all." Munk answered, standing up as Jellylorum came over.

"Shall I take a look at your arm then?" She said, nodding for Munk to take a seat.

_**I think I'll put up one more chapter then leave it for the day.**_


	4. The Trouble Begins

_**Well, this is my last chapter I'm uploading for the day. I'm gonna focus on splitting up the rest of the story I've written and editting it so that it takes less time for me to upload them in the future. I also need to edit the next few chapters of "Tale of the Animal Ninja" so that I can get them up. So I hope you enjoy this one.**_

_**Disclaimer: Cats and the charaters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber, not me. **_

"I heard about your little adventure outside the walls of the junkyard a few weeks ago. I'd have thought that you'd stay far away from there when you heard the sound of paw steps." Came Rum Tum Tugger's voice beside Victoria from where she sat on the old car.

"I wasn't sure about going out there to begin with. But I'm glad I did. If I hadn't, then Mistoffelees…" Victoria cut off and shook her head, glancing at Tugger as he sat down.

"Well, I'll let you know that my nephew is grateful to you. You saved his life." Tugger commented.

"I've always wondered, Tugger. Do you sometimes miss your brother?"

Tugger glanced at her before he turned his gaze to the rest of the junkyard.

"I'll admit, sometimes I do miss him. But he made his own choice and I made mine. He may be my brother by blood, but I don't respect him." Tugger answered, sounding serious.

Victoria glanced at Tugger, her eyes narrowing softly. She had heard her father talk about his older brother. But she had never heard Tugger talk about him.

"Listen Vic, just because he's my brother, doesn't mean that I won't help protect the tribe."

Victoria nodded her head, just as Alonzo came over with Mistoffelees. The young tom-kit was pressing himself against his brother, almost knocking him over.

"Victoria, would you mind staying with Misto? The entire tribe has been called for a meeting…well, the entire tribe apart from the kittens." Alonzo said, his tail touching Misto briefly.

"Of course I don't 'Lonzo! I'd be happy to hang out with Mistoffelees!" She answered, her tail curling slightly in her delight.

"Thanks Vic!" He called as he bounded off alongside Tugger.

Victoria gave a small nod before she turned her head to look at Misto.

"So Misto…you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Vic began, pausing to ask the question.

Mistoffelees shook his head shyly.

"Misto, what would you like to do?" She continued, turning her blue eyes to look at him.

"I…uh…" He muttered softly, unsure.

"I'm sure you don't want to meet the other kittens just yet." Vic meowed, much to the relief of the young tux tom-kit.

Victoria opened her mouth to continue when she heard the screech of a cat. Her ears pricked as she glanced around. The screech was too deep to be a kit or queen. And it sounded more like a battle cry then a screech of terror.

The screech sounded again, making Victoria jump as she recognised it. Fear rose in her chest and she glanced around wildly. Her gaze caught Misto's and she saw her fear reflected in his eyes.

Sweeping her tail onto him, Victoria got Mistoffelees to move. The two pelted through the junkyard for cover. What concerned Victoria was the fact that the yard appeared to be completely empty apart from the two kittens streaking for shelter.

Victoria wasn't paying attention as she pelted, and she had to skid to a halt when Misto let out a small hiss of fear.

In front of the two kittens, was one of Macavity's henchcats.

"Well, well. What do we have here? The two kittens that escaped. The master will be pleased to have the two of you back in his custody. Especially you, the small black runt." The cat sneered, baring his yellow teeth.

Victoria pressed her pelt against Misto as the small kitten shrank back in fear. Glancing around, Vic noticed that the henchcats were coming from different areas and were surrounding the two kittens.

"Macavity sir! They're here!" One of them screeched out, causing the two kittens to shrink back.

Misto swiped at the muzzle of one of the henchcats before he shrunk back beside Victoria.

The henchcat let out a hiss of pain before he swiped at Misto. However, Victoria pushed herself inbetween the two and the henchcat's claws tore through her shoulder.

Vic let out a small hiss as she bared her teeth. She pushed Misto back to the centre of the circle. She glanced around, trying to protect the younger kitten.

"Ahh, Victoria, Mistoffelees. What a pleasure it is to see the two of you again." Macavity hissed out as he padded forward.

"Macavity!" Victoria spat, moving so that she was slightly in front of Mistoffelees.

"My, my. So this is where the two runaways come to. You come streaking to my father and brothers." Macavity commented, his tail flicking.

Victoria backed away slightly, although she stayed in front of Misto.

"W-where is the tribe?! What'd you do to them?!" Victoria hissed, trying to stay strong.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. They're perfectly fine. They're just a little preoccupied." Macavity answered, sneering at the small kittens.

He was now stood in front of them. He lifted Victoria's head with one of his claws under her chin.

"I must admit Victoria, you'll make a beautiful queen. Almost as beautiful as your mother." He grinned, his claw slashing her chin as she ripped her head out of his grip.

"And Mistoffelees, you're as black as your mother. And yet, I can already see that you're turning soft. Your time with the tribe hasn't helped you." He hissed, turning his gaze to the small kitten beside Victoria.

Macavity lifted a claw to touch the two kittens when an angry hiss stopped him. He glanced around to see the jellicle tribe. They had the henchcats surrounded. Munkustrap was pushing past the henchcats, heading straight for Macavity.

"Ahhh, my dear younger brother, Munkustrap. And Rum Tum Tugger too!" Macavity grinned, as he noticed the younger tom behind the Jellicle Protector.

"Step away from the kits Macavity!" Munkustrap hissed, continuing to move forward.

Macavity took a step back, a teasing look on his face. Once he had backed away, Victoria turned around and streaked over to Munkustrap. Mistoffelees raced beside her, his pelt brushing against hers.

Munkustrap lowered his gaze to the two kittens as they skidded to a halt in front of him. His eyes narrowed as he took in Victoria's blood soaked fur.

"Tugger, take care of the two kittens. I have some unfinished business with our brother." He said, glancing back at the Maine coon.

Tugger nodded, bending down as the two kittens went over to him.

"T-Tugger!" Victoria stammered, glancing up at the older tom with slightly dazed eyes.

Tugger glanced down at Victoria, his eyes narrowing as he saw the dazed look in her eyes. His gaze went to the cut on her shoulder. Everlasting Cat knew how deep the wound was. He could also see a cut just under her chin. That too was bleeding.

"Munk!" Tugger called out, just as Munkustrap clawed Macavity.

Macavity let out a hiss before calling out at his henchcats to retreat. The entire group gathered together before streaking out into the No Man's Land.

Munk stood and watched them leave. Alonzo went over to the jellicle protector and spoke quickly and softly to him.

Tugger watched his older brother in frustration. His ear flicked in annoyance as Alonzo held him up.

"Tugger!"

Tugger's attention got drawn back down to the two kittens he was protecting. Misto was looking up at him. Victoria was collapsed on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Victoria?!…MUNKUSTRAP!"

As soon as Tugger caught sight of Victoria, he practically screeched out to his brother, standing up in concern.

Munk turned his attention to Tugger, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"What is it Tugger?!" He called, not looking down at the two kittens.

Tugger bent down and picked up Victoria carefully. Munkustrap's eyes widened as he saw his "daughter" unconscious in his brother's arms. He raced over and took her from Tugger.

"What happened Tugger?!"

"She was already bleeding from her shoulder and under her chin. She suddenly collapsed! I don't know whether it's because she lost too much blood or that it was from exhaustion." Tugger explained to his brother.

"JELLYLORUM!"

Tugger's ear flicked as Munk screeched out the name of one of the queens that was able to care for wounds. Mistoffelees watched the two older toms, his ears laid back uncomfortably.

Tugger finally turned his attention from his brother to his nephew, bending down to talk to the young cat.

"She'll be alright Mistoffelees. She just needs to rest." Tugger informed him softly.

"Misto! Are you alright?"

Mistoffelees turned his head away from Tugger to look at his older brother.

"I'm alright 'Lonz! Victoria…she protected me…" Misto answered as Alonzo picked up his brother.

"She protected you?" Alonzo questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes! I slashed the muzzle of one of those henchcats. The henchcat got angry and tried to attack me. But Victoria got in its way. That's how she got the wound on her shoulder. Macavity gave her the one on her chin." Misto explained to his brother as he curled in his arms.

Alonzo gave him a small nod, turning his gaze to where Jellylorum was examining Victoria.

"I'll take her to get fixed up Munkustrap. You have a tribe to reassure. Not to mention your mate!" Jelly told him, nodding her head at where Demeter stood, her eyes on her injured daughter.

Munk nodded, just as Alonzo came up to the other tom, Misto still curled up in his arms.

"How is she?" He asked as Munk acknowledged him.

"The cut to her shoulder is deep. The one on her chin isn't too bad. That one will heal quickly. Jelly is more concerned about the shoulder. I can't believe that Ma- sorry, _HE_ would sink as low as to hurt a kitten." Munk answered, his eyes narrowed.

"Munk, _he_ only gave her the wound on her chin. Victoria's shoulder was wounded when she protected Misto. One of the henchcats gave it to her. Misto slashed its muzzle so it went after him but Vicky got in the way." Alonzo informed the Jellicle protector.

"She protected him eh?"

"Yeah, reminds me of someone I know." Alonzo laughed slightly, giving Munk a look. "Go reassure Dem. I need to get Misto home."

_**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapters that I've put up so far and that you'll continue reading this story. Oh, and please R&R. It'd be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Preview:**_

_"So, can I introduce you to the other kittens?" She asked cautiously._

_Mistoffelees hesitated before nodding. Victoria gave him a grin and led him to where the other kittens were playing. To start off, Vic called over the queen-kits._

_"Mistoffelees, I would like you to meet the "twins", Electra and Etcetera. The two aren't actually related but they act like it. Electra is the daughter of Jennyanydots and Asparagus. Etcetera is the daughter of Jellylorum and Skimbleshanks. And this is my sister, Jemima." Vic introduced them, standing beside Misto._

_"Heya Mistoffelees!" Jemima greeted him before she pounced on Electra. Etcetera gave him a nod before she joined in._

_Victoria rolled her eyes before she motioned for Misto to follow her to where the tom-kits were._

_"This is Plato. He's the oldest of the group. Then there's Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. They're brothers." Victoria said, pausing to rub her head against Plato as he came over._

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mistoffelees. I've heard a lot about you. Ever since Victoria saved you from the No Man's Land, your name has been floating around the junkyard." Plato said, rubbing his head against Misto in a friendly greeting._

_Pouncival leapt onto Vicky, knocking her onto the ground._

_"It's great to see ya out and about Vicky!" He meowed happily._

_"Ow, ow, OW! Pouncival! GET OFF!" Vic growled, glaring up at the tom-kit._

_"Huh?"_

_"POUNCE! MY SHOULDER!" Vic screeched again._


End file.
